warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icewish
Please Leave a Message Below um...sure :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC) my internet is messed up at my house ( my fast computer doesn't work so now i have to use my slow computer D:)so now i only use the school computer to edit. and if you leave me a message i will have to check it tomorrow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) do you wanna edit the rogue RP and chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) internet fail icy i cant go on the internet at my house because both my computers wont work so i will have to edit at school D:Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) hi hi i was wondering if we can make our own characters. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) hi how can i chang the title to fuzzypelt? i want it to be fuzzykit (im still new to this but ill get the hang of it :) Faolanmacduncan (talk) 02:44, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Its just that one of the cats i adopted was named spottedpelt... Faolanmacduncan (talk) 03:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Icy, I am so sorry! I didn't know everyone on Wolves of the Beyond wiki would follow me here D: As annoying as they can be with questions, they're very faithful editors ;D [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 12:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I create a top ten list for the best fanfiction? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 'Kay. Never mind then! [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:13, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that Moss has a wiki? I didn't 'till just now! I'm not exactly sure what it's called, but there's a link on her user info... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:53, October 6, 2012 (UTC) can i have falling snow back? The Catergories just slipped my mind. Please? Faolanmacduncan (talk) 21:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! My chat doesn't work -_- And I made a waffle :P [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes they are xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Nah, not in the mood.Silverstar 22:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. :( My chat doesn't work, and my dad doesn't want me on wikia. (He doesn't want me on chat, but I can be on wikia. :3) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:46, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi I have a question. Can we make our own clan? I just wanna know :) Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 18:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if me and Skypelt could create a clan. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 23:55, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt's my friend who joined the wiki. Here: user:Skypelt20 ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I've been snooping around, but in June you said I could create a Clan, then put me aside, and now you're letting two inexperienced users create their own Clans? I'm confused. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 04:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, it sounded like I was accusing you, didn't it? I'm sorry. I was just trying to remind you. And even if I can't create a Clan, I'll get the RP active again :) [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) okSilverstar 21:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :( I only wanna be in this wiki :( Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 21:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, any ideas on how? ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi I heard if people get the RPs active they can get a clan (sorry for snooping :( ) I like to try. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 02:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy, I found son fanfictions but I don't know if they are supposed to be in the adoptables: The Story Of Leafsong, Fallowkit's Power, and Run!. If i did something I'm not supposed to do then I'm sorry, I only wanted to help. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry if i use the cat pic. I wanted to put the cat pic i only did it two times i'm sorry.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) icy please dont curseCinderpelt1234 (talk) 20:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry i'm new to this i didnt read the rules yet im really sorryCinderpelt1234 (talk) 01:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) plus i was kidding i did not mean it i'm am very sorryCinderpelt1234 (talk) 01:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Icy :) How many more RP Clans do I have to activate? PS: You meant by activating the Clans, like activating the Clans not the packs and dragon tribes? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry i didnt mean it and i dont like it when someone yells at me it makes me upset im sorry so so so sorry my friend showed this to me and i didnt know what to do now i know and i really didnt mean to i just was mad i dont know why but im sorry dont bann me please im so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry Icewish.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) and you are awesome really you are more than awesome Icewish please forgive me and that message was from me you are more than awesomeCinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Srry, I'm on my school labtop, and everytime i move a page, it crashes. I can't get on chat. =(Silverstar 22:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) i didnt know that moss typed fast.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 22:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, you weren't supposed to. I was just wondering in case you were counting. Did you see the second part of my message? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 22:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Icy. With the help of absolutely no one -_- I activated every RP on here except for the SpoofClans. I have a solid hate for those, I'm sorry. But, I did it all, it's finished. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 04:19, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I've been doing some, but I'm on it. ^.^Silverstar 22:25, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright!Silverstar 22:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Of course I forgive you! Can you please just delete my last post D: I don't want anyone to see my spazzyness... xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. You have no idea how lame I feel right now xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I. Feel. Like. Dirt. I can't create that Clan page until I do exactly what you told me to do. It's a pride thing with me xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I am dreadfully sorry. And if you insist, I'll create the Clan. I know the coding :) You should make it a template, you know, with the } and } for the colors... I need some time to think, and I'll have to ask Faolan what she thinks of it, or what she wants to suggest. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm saying xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I thought of some names. You decide which one sounds the coolest :D Here they are: FernClan, PebbleClan, BrambleClam, MistClan, and DuskClan. Personally I like FernClan or MistClan, but you decide. So, should I make MistClan's page? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 01:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:46, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure! But I can't RP for very long... I have to eat in a few. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry kim i did not know you were icy i'm leaving I've been thinking about Minecraftwolfstar... If she angers you, tell me and I'll scream at her:P Cause I like screaming at people x3 Faolanmacduncan 07:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait...Icy? What did WolfStar do to get herself banned for a year plus chat forever? Was it really bad? FernstarLeader of MistClan 00:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't against your choice, I was just wondering xD FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. She acts like a new user every time she edits -_- FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: If you're wondering, I can't chat, I need to get some sleep o_o You need a Starclan page and a Starclan Roleplay Page You should have a page for Starclan and Starclan roleplay Indigostar (talk) 21:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Were is the Skyclan stuff OK Indigostar (talk) 23:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Start A chat Indigostar (talk) 23:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC)